Like a Brother to Me
by regulardude94
Summary: (CANCELLED)
1. Prologue

**Hey Wreck-it Ralph fans! I thought I'd give the Wreck-it Ralph fics a shot. Pretty much this story focues mainly on Vanellope von Schweetz****, before the events of the movie. In this story, Vanellope has just become a glitch and Sugar Rush is under King Candy's reign. She's all alone because the other racers turned on her, until a rouge character from an unplugged game wanders into Sugar Rush and ends up meeting and befriending Vanellope. They start off as strangers from different games, and over the years, develop a brother/sister bond, until the very last moments before Ralph crash lands in the game 15 years later. This chapter will only be the prologue which takes place in 2012, before Ralph first arrives in Sugar Rush, like probably a week before the events of the movie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She felt like an helpless antelope being chased by a hungry lion. Every step she took, she got more and more tired. Her pursuiter, King Candy,was a short man, with a big, round nose. He was bald and wore a small golden crown. He wore puffy, pillow like trousers, with a pair of shoes with jingle bells attatched to each one.

"Get back here, Glitch!" yelled the king. Vanellope ignored King Candy and kept running for her life, with the king hot in pursuit.

Vanellope quickly dodged the obsticles of random candy trees and gumdrops. Another figured jumped out. Vanellope gasped and quickly sighed in relief when it was only her best friend, Marty.

"Sorry to scare you." said Marty.

"Yeah, yeah, no time for your apologies," said Vanellope, "we got to go home! King Candy found me and now he's after me."

"Okay, don't panic." said Marty. "We'll figure something out."

"What are we going to do?" urged Vanellope.

"I'm thinking, hang on!" said Marty. He had to think of something quick, before King Candy could find them. They were no where near Diet Cola Mountain, so heading there would be suicide. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "Stay where you are." Marty finally said.

He stood up and started walking towards the open. "Marty, what are you doing?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm going to distract the king." said Marty. "Once I get King Candy's attention, hoof it. Run to Diet Cola Mountain as fast as you can."

"Marty, this is crazy, you can't do this." Vanellope pleaded. "He's got the cops with him. They're going to kill you."

"I'm making this sacrifice to keep you alive." Marty spoke, sticking with this plan. "Just go. If I survive, I will come back, I promise."

"Marty-"

"GO!"

Vanellope sighed and she started to run. Marty sighed and walked out into the open.

"HEY CANDY!" Marty yelled. "COME AND GET ME!"

King Candy turned around and heard Marty call out to him.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around, traitor." King Candy growled.

"Call me a traitor all you want, but I don't see any bad in Vanellope." Marty spoke in a calm, yet angry voice. "The true evil in this world is you! You're nothing but a bitter, and evil old man who is a failure as a king! For the past 15 years, you've dedicated your existense to torturing an innocent little girl, who's done nothing more that try to live her life and see her dream of racing come true. Just because she's a glitch, that doesn't give you any right to discriminate her like that."

"I'M the king of this game, and what I say, GOES!" King Candy spat venomously. "She's not aloud to race and that's FINAL!"

"Well then you leave me no other choice, Candy." Marty hissed. "I'm gonna have to take care of you myself."

"We'll see about that." said King Candy. "Wynchell, Duncan, kill him, and then find that glitch."

"Yes sire." said Duncan.

"Goodbye, Marty, it hasn't been a pleasure!" The king then giggled in a goofy fashion, and then drove away. The two donut cops then focused their attention on Marty.

"Come here and fight me, you rotton pigs." teased Marty. He then raised his fists up, getting ready to fight.

* * *

**That's pretty much that. I know it's not exactly my best work, but I'm not gonna focus too much on the future, because it would spoil what happens afterward. The next chapter will jump all the way to 1997, when Sugar Rush got plugged in. You're all probably wondering why Vanellope is running and why King Candy is chasing her, and why Marty is about to sacrifice himself. Well, your questions will be answered as the story goes on, and eventually you'll figure out the outcome of what happens after the events of the prologue. Read and review! I haven't made a Wreck-it Ralph story before, so please go easy on me. 420, out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**420, here! Here's the first chapter. I wanna get this show on the road. I want to thank Smokescreen2814 and sweetprincess900045 for reviewing my story. Here are my responses to them.**

**Smokescreen2814: I'm glad you thought Marty's speech was something. King Candy really deserves that after all the pain he's caused to Vanellope.**

**sweetprincess900045: I know. I hate King Candy too. That's why in this story, he'll be the main antagonist, just like he was in Wreck-it Ralph. I just wish I could change things around and have him die early, but, it would turn into a what if story, and not a backstory, although Vanellope's real backstory could be a lot more lonely and depressing than this one.**

**Well, anyways, this chapter will take place in 1997, when Sugar Rush first got plugged in, and it will show Vanellope's reign before Turbo reprograms the game. Also, in my story, Litwak's arcade is in Maine. That's my home state, so my stories take place in Maine. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph and its characters. The movie and characters belong to Disney. Marty is the only character that is mine. Well, without further delay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Game**

* * *

Life...it can play in many ways. You could be a Mary Sue and live a perfect life, without a worry in the world. You could be one of those poor folks who have it terrible. Life is everywhere, no matter if you're a human, or an animal, or even a video game character, there's life in all of us.

In a small town, in the state of Maine, a small arcade resides right near a bridge on the interstate. It's owned by a man named Stan Litwak. His arcade consists of many popular games such as Pac-Man, Tapper, and the long running Fix-it Felix Jr. Litwak has sadly had to unplug many games over the years since the arcade first opened, back in 1982. Fifteen years, this arcade has been running, and it's still running in perfect order.

Mr. Litwak had just unlocked the doors to start a fresh new day. It was an exciting one too. He had ordered a new game a few weeks ago. After the release of Mario Kart 64 back in 1996, racing games have become the latest hit. This gave Mr. Litwak an idea to order a racing game to put in his arcade to replace the losses of TurboTime and RoadBlasters, ten years ago. Ever since then, Mr. Litwak has been skeptical of getting anymore racing games. In 1989, Mr. Litwak thought that he would lose the arcade, because a lot of kids who went there, would like to play the racing games.

He waited patiently for the delivery truck to deliver the new racing game. No kids have shown up yet, and he didn't expect them to show up for at least another half hour. This game was going to make the arcade the hottest spot in town. Once the kids find out that a new racing game has been plugged in, they would go wild.

Mr. Litwak smiled when he saw the delivery truck pull in. The driver stepped out of the truck, and approached Mr. Litwak.

"Are you Stan Litwak?" asked the driver.

"Yes I am." answered Mr. Litwak.

"Sign here, please." said the driver. He gave Mr. Litwak a clipboard and pen, to sign his name down. After Mr. Litwak finished writing his signature, the driver took the clipboard and pen, and walked towards the truck. He opened the trailer door, and grabbed a dolly, straped the new game on it and started pushing it towards the doors. It was a pink racing game cabinet. It contained two stearing wheels and two sets of pedals, so the game was meant for two people. The title of the game read "Sugar Rush Speedway".

Mr. Litwak whistled in awe. "That's a nice set of technology there. I've never seen a cabinet like that before."

"Apparently, this game is a hit." The driver said. "I guess kids these days like to see people their age compete against each other in a race, in a world of sweets."

Mr. Litwak held the door open for the driver, as he wheeled Sugar Rush into the arcade. "Where do you want me to put it?" asked the driver.

"Right over at that empty space by the Whack-A-Mole." replied Mr. Litwak. "It's got enough room over there."

"Right there next to Tapper?" asked the driver.

"Perfect." Mr. Litwark said with a smile.

"Hey, Zeke, help me out with this game." the driver called out.

Zeke, the driver's partner walked over and held the dolly as the driver unstrapped the game from the dolly. It leaned foward, but the driver managed to hold on before it could land on him. Mr. Litwak rushed over and assisted the driver. After when Zeke pulled the dolly away, he came back and grabbed the other side of the cabinet and the trio slowly set it down.

"Ready to power this puppy up?" asked the driver.

"Sure am." said Mr. Litwak.

"Plug it in, Zeke." said the driver.

"You got it, Al." said Zeke. He then got down on one knee, grabbed the cord that connected to the game, and plugged into the power strip that contained other plugged in games. The game immedietly turned on, showing the title screen, and the theme song playing.

"It works." said Al.

"Thank you very much, sir." said Mr. Litwak.

"Anytime." said Al. "Have a good day."

"You too." said Mr. Litwak. The two delivery men then walked out of the arcade. Mr. Litwak then looked at his new game. "You're gonna make this arcade a hot spot." he said to the game. "Don't fail me."

He then smiled and then walked towards the door to wait for his fellow customers.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the power strip, was actually a world full of many video game characters. They knew the power strip as Game Central Station. Many characters are free to roam around Game Central Station and into other games when the arcade closes for the day, but there is a catch to leaving your own game. If you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate, ever. Game over.

Many characters have gathered around to an outlet that is across from Fix-it Felix Jr. They were mumbling to each other about what this new game is.

"Sugar Rush?" wondered Sonic. "I've never heard of something like that.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tails.

"I'm not sure," said Sonic, "but I'm sure whatever's in there is some type of world that we've never seen before."

The crowd continued to stare in awe about the new game, while in the back, right next to the opening to Fix-it Felix Jr. stood a mysterious figure with a black cloak and a hood over its head, watching quietly.

"Attention, the arcade is now open." said the voice over the intercom. The crowd broke apart as the characters headed towards their designated games. Game Central Station emptied, except for the homeless characters that fled from their game before it got unplugged.

"Sugar Rush." said the figure, which turned out to be a male. "I think I found the game I've been looking for."

* * *

Inside of Sugar Rush, was a literally a world made of sweets. The trees are made of candy canes and the swamps are made of taffy. Everywhere you looked, was like looking at dessert. You could probably get diabetes if you ate this entire world.

In some other area of the game, lie a race track. The racers were getting ready to start their first race after being plugged in. The citizens were cheering excitedly as they waited for the race to start. After all the racers got lined up, a voice was heard over the speakers.

"Citizens, of Sugar Rush," said the monotone and gloomy voice, which came from a green sour candy ball with green jelly beans for arms and legs, "all hail the rightful ruler, Princess Vanellope."

The curtains opened, revealing a little girl. She wore a full skirted glittery long-sleeved gown with lacy white gloves. Her gradienting pink petticoat is noticeably covered in pink, white and red gumdrops, sprinkled everywhere like beads. Her gown was also given a pink, flowing cloak, and a large, high, white lace heart collar, resembling Elizabethan royal attire. Her hair was a raven-black color, that was put up in a ponytail. She also had hazel colored eyes. She also wore a red tiara.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope greeted in a happy tone. The citizens were going wild, while the racers set their eyes on their princess. "Today's an exciting day for Sugar Rush. We were just plugged in, so now it's time to show the gamers how we race!"

The cheers and whoops continued as Vanellope made her presentation.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," said Vanellope, "the gamers will figure out that there's a new game in the arcade, so naturally, they're gonna want to play it. When we get our first quarter alert, we are going to knock their socks off. I want each and every one of you to give it all you got, to win a gold trophy and a gold coin. Since we offer new racers daily, we will have a roster race every night after the arcade closes. The fee to compete is one gold coin, from your previous winnings. As far as today goes, the game has already picked the nine racers that will be representing Sugar Rush's first race in what ever arcade we are in."

"Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert!" The voice alerted.

"Alright, racers, let's show them all we got!" Vanellope shouted with dignity. The crowd cheered loudly, and so did the other racers. She jumped into her kart, and started it. The kart is a light, pinkish white kart, with a picture of a crown on the hood, and the seat was in the shape of a crown too. The racers started their engines and got prepared for their first race.

"Gameplay in three, two, one..."

The racers then took off in a flash as their first race commenced.

* * *

**That's it for now. A little bit longer than the prologue, so that's a plus. I know this story is slow so far, but don't worry, the good parts are coming soon. Just bear with me. 420, out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey! It's 420! Just thought I'd give you guys...or nobody this update. It seems to me that nobody is taking interest to this story. Do I really suck that bad? Come on guys! I'm new to this section, so please just bear with me here. I'm trying my best. Please just read this story, for me. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Last Day**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Sugar Rush got plugged in. The game was a big hit already. The racers were happy to know that they were gaining a lot of popularity. After a fun filled day of racing, the racers had gone back to their homes for the night. Vanellope was still driving through the long bridge that led her to her castle. The oreo guards that were guarding the place noticed that their princess has returned. They immedietly let her in and she parked her kart to her throne. She stepped out and walked towards the stairs.

"Sour Bill, I need you to go dismiss the day shift guards and get the night shift guards to work." said Vanellope. "I need to get some sleep."

"Mkay." Sour Bill said in a glum voice.

"Good night." said Vanellope.

"Mhm." muttered Sour Bill.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tapper, the mysterious figure was sitting on a bar stool, sipping on root beer. He was thinking about what he saw a couple weeks ago. During that time, he was curious to know what genre the game is. He wasn't sure if it was just some stupid game with a stupid name, or something that he had been looking for. There was only one way to figure it out.

The mysterious figure sighed and figured that maybe Tapper knows something.

"Tapper!" the figure called out. Tapper immeadietly approached the mysterious figure.

"Can I help you sir?" Tapper asked.

"I need to know something." said the mysterious figure. "We need to talk, in private."

"Why in private?" Tapper wondered, feeling a little suspicious.

"It's personal problems." The figure answered. Tapper sighed.

"Five minutes." said Tapper, finally caving in. The duo walked near the lost and found.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked the figure.

"Yeah." said Tapper. The figure then removed his hood. Tapper gasped at the sight in front of him. "It's you."

The figure only shown his face. His skin was a whitish gray color. His eyes were a creepy looking yellow and he wore a white helmet with a red T written across it.

"Turbo...how are you alive?" asked Tapper.

"I managed to escape RoadBlasters just in time." said Turbo. "Now, I need to know about this Sugar Rush game. What do you know?"

"I..." Tapper muttered, still in shock.

"Work with me, Tapper!" snapped Turbo. "What do you know about Sugar Rush?!"

Tapper sighed and he finally decided to talk. "Look, I don't know much, but I can tell you what I know."

"Amuse me." gritted Turbo in an impatient tone.

"This is what I heard from Mario." said Tapper. "He wanted to see what the fuss was all about, so he went in to check out the game. According to Mario, it's a racing game."

Turbo's eyes widened and then a grin formed on his face. "Go on."

Tapper didn't like the look that Turbo was giving him. Clearly, Turbo was up to something, yet, he didn't think asking him would be such a good idea. Turbo gave Tapper a look of 'will you hurry up already?'

Tapper sighed. "It's a candy go kart racing game. Apparently, it's a game that consists of mostly little girls and a few little boys at the age of possibly 9, maybe 10. I'm not sure about their exact age. I'm only taking a shot in the dark. Anyways, ever since Sugar Rush was plugged in, the arcade has been gaining a lot of attention. Sugar Rush has become the arcade's highest seller, and it's only been a few weeks. I never thought a game like that would become that popular."

Turbo was amazed. How could a game like that be so popular in such a short time? He craved for popularity. It was his lust for popularity that caused his game to get unplugged.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. At this point, he got all the info he needed from Tapper. "I think I got what I needed." Turbo said in a sinister voice. "Thank you for your cooperation."

He walked away with an evil grin on his face. Tapper frowned and shook his head in despair. "I don't like this."

* * *

The next morning was Sunday, and the arcade was closed on Sundays, so everyone had the day off. In Sugar Rush, Vanellope woke up from her nocturnal slumber. She looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful view of her kingdom.

"What a perfect morning." Vanellope said to herself.

The princess took about an hour to get ready for the new day. She took about a half hour shower, then got her hair done, and then got into her dress. Doesn't sound too long, but it took quite a while.

Vanellope walked into the kitchen, and prepared herself something to eat. She cooked herself some delicious pancakes, and poured herself a cold glass of orange juice.

Sour Bill slowly walked into the kitchen where Vanellope was eating. "Princess?"

Vanellope looked over. "Good morning, Sour Bill. What can I do for you?"

"The race track is ready for the roster race." said Sour Bill.

"Good." said Vanellope. "Are the other racers ready too?"

"Mhm." Sour Bill answered.

"Alright." said Vanellope. She took the last bite of her pancakes and then she walked out of the kitchen. Sour Bill followed her downstairs. Vanellope climbed into her kart and started it.

After a little bit of driving, Vanellope and Sour Bill finally arrived at the race track. Sour Bill approached the mic, said his usual introduction, and Vanellope opened the curtains and took the mic from Sour Bill.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope greeted enthusiasticly. The citizens cheered in their booths. "I apologize for postponing the roster race to today, but I had my reasons. Racing can really tire a princess out. Well, anyways, since the arcade is closed today, it's time for the Random Roster Race. You all know the rules. The first nine racers will represent Sugar Rush tomorrow, blah blah blah. Well anyways, without further delay, let me go first."

Vanellope threw her coin into the winner's cup.

"Vanellope von Schweetz!" The voice called out.

The next racer, Taffyta Muttonfudge threw her coin and it landed into the winner's cup.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

After awhile, every racer had finished paying their fee to race. Vanellope was still in her spot as she was about to jump into her kart.

"Now that the fees have been paid," Vanellope announced, "let the Random Roster Ra-"

And then her vision went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Shit's getting real now. Yeah, I know, I ended it so abrupt, but Turbo took over some how. The next chapter is gonna be a little intense. I hate to say it, but it will involve Turbo interrogating Vanellope for the combination to the code room, and it's gonna be pretty brutal, so for die hard Vanellope fans, I strongly recommend to read at your own risk. I'll warn you when the interrogation part is about to happen so you can skip away from it. Anyways, read and review! 420, out.**


End file.
